yumesoufandomcom-20200214-history
Kawamura Hideyo
appearance Hideyo is short, with a small build. He has almond-shaped purple eyes and short, fluffy black hair with two longer strands framing his face. The strand on his left ends at his chin, while the stand on his right is a bit longer. His school uniform consists of a button-up shirt, a red tie, and a beige pullover sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. He also wears dark plaid pants and white sneakers. While not at school, he wears casual clothes; usually black ripped skinny jeans paired with a hoodie or windbreaker. personality Quiet, empathetic, and rather antisocial. To most others, Hideyo puts up a facade, hotheaded and sharp tongued. He insists only a select few people he’s closest to can call him by his first name. In the presence of said people, however, he’s much softer, kinder, and shows his true emotions. Doesn’t want to be seen as a child. backstory (TW: child abuse) When he was young, his mother left his father due to his violent behaviour and moved to somewhere in Europe (exact location is unknown), leaving Hideyo with the extremely abusive man. As expected, he was treated horribly. His father only fed him because he wanted to ‘keep a good reputation’ and was worried Hideyo’s classmates would grow suspicious. Nearly every night, the man would come home in a drunken rage and beat him almost unconscious. Feeling unwanted and unloved, Hideyo would often sneak out of the house to avoid punishment. One day, at the age of 10, he found a stray shiba puppy on the side of the road. Not knowing what else do to, he brought the puppy to the nearest animal shelter but grew too attached to let him go. The volunteer worker who talked to him then, a 17-year-old Milo, suggested Hideyo volunteer as well, so he could see the puppy every day. The latter agreed and visited the shelter every day. After the first month, the puppy hadn’t been adopted yet, so Hideyo asked if he could keep him as his own (while still having the puppy live in the shelter due to his home situation). Eventually, the owners of the shelter complied, and Hideyo named the puppy Hiiro. Ever since then, Hideyo visits the shelter every day, even sleeping there some nights. extra/headcanons -has a crush on Kousuke -best friends with Sen since middle school -says strange things sometimes -voice goes higher when flustered -generally thin, but has a soft tummy -eats an absurd amount of food -self-conscious of his body; never lets people see him shirtless -drools in his sleep -always feels cold internally but is very warm externally -smartass energy but is actually a dumbass -slurs his speech sometimes -sometimes slips up and refers to the shelter as his ‘home’ -milo is the only staff member that knows about his situation -named and trained most of the dogs in the shelter gallery Untitled143 20200121193707.png|i dont like this art but its fine IMG_1734.jpg|hideyo's birthday present 2019 IMG_1733.jpg Category:Characters